Suggsverse
You can't be a Wiki for beyond omnipotent Verses if you don't have Suggsverse as one of the pages. Anyway, Heir to the Stars, more commonly known as Suggsverse, is a controversial piece of fiction written by a man known as Lionel Christopher Suggs. And when I say controversial, I mean really, really, REALLY controversial. What is the Suggsverse like, and what gave it such a negative reputation? Story The main story of Suggsverse is about someone known as ♠The Ace of Spades♠, who plays an important role in the grand scheme of things. Recently, he has left his station, but not before creating 7 successors. This leads to a major power struggle as people strive to take his place. Reception Very, very negative. And not due to it's power, either. Rather, it's the writing that people have more issues with. In fact, there have been quite a few who stated that they are completely ok with how powerful Suggsverse is, and they would have liked it much more if it weren't for the way that Lionel wrote it. A common complaint about Suggsverse is that it's characters are mostly nothing more than a bunch of powers with a face, and those who do have a backstory are poorly written. One notable example is Praé, who is constantly brought up as a quintessential example of Lionel's writing skill. Many myths surround the Suggsverse as well, with one of the most common myths being that it was written when Lionel Suggs got upset when he lost an argument on the internet, with that infamous argument being christened "The GetBackers Deception". This is inaccurate, as he has been writing ever since he was young, and was already writing Suggsverse in the year 2008, a year before the Deception, which took place in 2009. (For an explanation on some of it's other myths, you can check out this link, if you want!) There have also been cases of people trying to get Lionel to stop writing, and even a few of the authors here look at his works with disdain. While Heir to the Stars DOES have fans, they are outnumbered rather heavily by the amount of people who dislike it, and they rarely voice out their opinions. Not all of them, though. Enter /u/nullfather, who would eventually go on to become a meme, the helper/good friend of the author of Existence Key, and the creator of one of the works listed on this Wiki: Hyperdynamikon. Before his emergence in the year 2015, knowledge on Suggsverse was limited, and many false facts surrounded it. It was thanks to /u/nullfather's dedication that people are more well-informed, though some of it's myths still remain strong. Power/Cosmology In the Suggsverse, omnipotent beings are in the middle of the 8th Tier, the lowest and weakest Tier in it's Cosmic Hierarchy. In other words, they are less than fodder. Destroying the entirety of the Cosmic Hierarchy is an extremely low tier feat, and it is not unusual for characters to do things like stepping out of sentences. Not only that, but of all the Verses listed here, Suggsverse is also among the most intricate, with things like universes being much greater than the ones in real life. Category:Official Work Category:Serious Category:Browse